disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarice
Clarice is a love interest of both Chip and Dale, making her debut in the cartoon Two Chips and a Miss, which is also her only animation appearance. History In her debut short, Clarice works and sings at a nightclub called the Acorn Club. Her beauty and talent catches the interests of both Chip and Dale, who proceeded to compete for her affections - the first time Chip and Dale have ever worked against each other. Despite the short going on to become one of Chip and Dale's most beloved, Clarice would not appear in any future animation (sans in archived footage of the short when played on Walt Disney anthology series and House of Mouse). Regardless, the trope of Chip and Dale competing for the affections of an attractive female would become somewhat of a staple, specifically in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. In Japan, however, Clarice has been regularly featured in media and merchandise involving the Mickey Mouse franchise. She would often feature as the definitive love interest of both Chip and Dale (in the same vein as Minnie Mouse is to Mickey, and Daisy Duck is to Donald). An example of this is the [http://www.unibearsity.jp/ Disney UniBEARsity] spin-off franchise. Clarice appears in the story Two Bears and a Kiss—in during which, she was responsible for providing Chip 'n' Dale the materials to make their teddy bears. Video games ''Disney Tsum Tsum Clarice is a Premium box tsum tsum, with the ability to turn the centered characters into heart-eyed Chip and Dale tsum tsums. Those can be connected to Clarice's for points. Disney Magical World 2 In the simulation game, Clarice is a resident of Castleton alongside other classic Disney characters. She is associated with Daisy and owns a style shop in which she can take the player's current attire and create variations with different colors and styles. Kingdom Hearts Union χ In the mobile game ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained X, a baret-, or snuggly accessory of Clarice can be equipped on the avatar. Disney Parks Clarice made her live appearance at Disneyland in 1955. Nowadays, she rarely appears in the North American parks, her most recent apperance being during the reopening ceremony of the Disneyland Railroad on July 28, 2017, but is extremely common in the Tokyo Disney Resort, as she is a widely popular character amongst Japanese audiences. On January 2019, she began to appear in the Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party. Tokyo Disney Resort Clarice and has been seen in the parks since 2005. At Tokyo Disneyland, she is prominently featured in Nightfall Glow, where she speaks English in a Disney theme park for the first time. At Tokyo DisneySea, she appears in the finale of Fantasmic! and the Easter in New York show for Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage to celebrate the arrival of spring. Disneyland Paris Besides appearing for meet-and-greets often, Clarice was part of the Halloween shows, Captain Mickey and the Pumpkin Pirates and Merlin and the Witch Academy. Walt Disney World In 2019, Clarice made a rare stateside appearance alongside Chip 'n' Dale for a character greeting during the RunDisney Walt Disney World Marathon. Trivia *Though she is the same as Chip and Dale in that her fur is brown, some Japanese promotional art gives her fur a more yellowish tone. Gallery Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Neutral characters